


Just Happier

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: This is a sequel to "Caring and Understanding".
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 4
Collections: SenThurs.belt





	Just Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bluewolf for the fantastic beta reading.

As Blair had thought, everyone forgot about the press conference and his declaration of having committed fraud, after a few months. So, he just went to the University of Washington, that had a branch in Cascade, and settled himself to study forensic anthropology. He had to work fewer hours in the bookstore. However, Jim had said that if Blair was going to work as his partner after achieving his degree, he would support him all the way with his studies, so money wasn’t a problem. Blair just wanted to finish his studies as soon as possible, so he let Jim help him financially, and gave up a little of his pride.

That evening, he was studying in his room, when the phone rang. Jim answered it, and a minute later he was knocking on Blair’s door.

“Come in!”

“It’s my father. He wants to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Just talk to him.” Jim put the cordless phone in Blair’s hand. “He wants to help you.”

“Okay.”

Blair talked to William Ellison. Jim’s father wanted to help him sue Berkshire Publishing and Rainier, for having given publicity to his thesis without his permission. Though the thesis just ended being a work of fiction, it was Blair’s writing and they couldn’t publish it without his consent. So, William Ellison wanted to put his lawyers to work on Blair’s case.

“Why are you doing this, Mr. Ellison?”

_“Please, call me Bill. I’m doing this because you are my son’s… friend. Aren’t you?”_

“Yes, certainly I am. Thank you, Mr….er… Bill. But I want to pay for the lawyer’s stipends.”

_“You don’t have to pay anything, Blair. Everything is taken care of. Don’t worry.”_

“Okay. Thank you, again, Bill. I guess we’ll be in touch, then.”

_“Yes. You’ll hear from me soon. Bye, Blair.”_

“Bye, Bill.”

Blair went out of his room and put the phone on its cradle.

“Did you know about what he wanted to do?” he asked Jim.

“Yes, I knew. We’ve been talking about this for some time. He just wants to do what’s right, for once in his lifetime.”

“Thank you, too, Jim, for supporting me in this.” Blair couldn’t help giving a very sweet smile. His eyes were a little watery. He just wanted to let out everything he felt for his sentinel.

And little did he know about what was going through Jim’s mind. So, he was very surprised when the big man said: “I can’t stand it anymore!” and enveloped his smaller friend in a tight hug.

Blair just answered the hug, without understanding what was happening.

He tried to put some distance between them, but Jim wouldn’t let him go, so he asked, with his face’s side glued to Jim’s chest,

“What can’t you stand anymore, Jim?”

“This! Me and you, loving each other and saying nothing about it!”

“You love me?”

“Of course, I do, you moron! And I know you love me, too.”

“Jim, please, let me go. I want to see your face.”

He couldn’t see Jim’s face, because the sentinel immediately covered Blair’s mouth with his. The kiss started a little awkwardly but after a few moments they started to mold to each other. It got so hot and so passionate, that Blair was dizzy with love and desire. When the kiss ended, they looked at each other with shiny eyes.

“Will you sleep with me tonight, Blair?”

“Yes! Yes! Let’s go, now!”

“Wait, wait. Don’t you have to study?”

“Jiiiiiiim! I can study tomorrow!”

“Okay. I was just kidding. Let’s go!”

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Next morning, Blair woke up feeling something hard and soft at the same time under his face. He raised his head and looked at that surface. It wasn’t his pillow. It was Jim’s chest!

He lowered his head again and smiled, suddenly remembering everything that had happened on that bed. It’d been magical. He could swear he had seen fireworks when he’d reached orgasm. Several times. Well, not so many, but they had been so powerful that they were worth thousands. He wondered if that was because he was so much in love. He didn’t remember sex being like that before. Certainly, sex with love was a big difference.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

“Good morning, Jim.”

“How do you feel?”

“I don’t know. I think I’m happy.”

Jim smiled. “I mean, if you feel any different?”

“Nooo. Why should I?”

“You told me you didn’t have any experience with men.”

“Neither did you. Do you feel different?”

“Just happier.” And Jim kissed his lover.

They had a shower together, and then made breakfast, also together. They were so happy, they couldn’t stop smiling.

When the moment came where they had to part ways, they stood by the door hugging and kissing. They would miss each other immensely, but it couldn’t be helped. They had to work at different places.

“If you have any trouble with your senses, just call to my cellphone.”

“Like I always do, okay. I’m going to miss you.”

“Me, too.”

“Call me.”

“Will do.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_Two years later…_ **

With the Forensic Anthropology degree under his belt, Blair applied for a position as civilian consultant to the Major Crime Unit of the Cascade P.D. Captain Simon Banks was very pleased to have his top team back, when that position was granted.

Blair had paid all his student loans with the money that Berkshire Publishinghad to give him. Rainier also had to give him a settlement for the damage they had done.

The Sentinel and Guide couple had finally found complete happiness, being partners in all ways.

**The end**


End file.
